A Letter
by naomialyssaw
Summary: Kurt finds something he shouldn't in Blaine's room. Contains: Seblaine and set after Micheal 3x11. One shot.


**A/N: I sadly don't own Glee.**

**Kurt finds a letter of Blaine's that he shouldn't have, he should have just left it alone, then he wouldn't be in this situation right now. It was his fault. No, it was Sebastian's. It was always Sebastian's. **

**So any reads and reviews are appreciated. Now let's get own with the story.**

He shouldn't be doing this, Blaine was a good boyfriend, Blaine was a _good _person. So why was Kurt snooping through his draws while Blaine was in the bathroom having a shower? It was a Saturday afternoon, around 4, Kurt guessed from looking outside and the light leaving the sky. They had been out walking earlier and Blaine had slipped in some mud leaving him plastered and untouchable. Somehow Blaine had gotten through his immaculate house and not left dirt on his pearly white carpets, he left Kurt to wait in his room while he thoroughly scrubbed himself. This was Kurt's opportunity to pounce. For the past few weeks Blaine had been acting odd, weirdly distant from Kurt ever since Blaine's meeting with the Warblers over the slushie, Sebastian threw resulting in Blaine needin eye surgery, in which apparently Sebastian had taken Blaine aside and begged him for forgiveness. Kurt had thought Blaine had been to trusting but when he pointed this out to Blaine days later, Blaine snapped at him "He said he was sorry and that's good enough for me! So will you drop it." Ever since that encounter Blaine had been distant and Kurt needed answers. The shiftiness would wear off after a few days but then Blaine would receive a text message and it would all come flooding back. Kurt frantically searched threw Blaine's drawers, careful not to leave any clothes hanging out in case he found nothing and Blaine saw Kurt had been denying Blaine his privacy. Nothing in his wardrobe, nothing in his clothing drawers, nothing under his bed or pillow, nothing anything suspicious anywhere. Kurt didn't even know what he was looking for but he was sure that when he found it he's know.

And that's when he saw it. A little piece of paper sticking out of the bookshelf in between the third and forth Harry Potters. The shower was still going strong, it's been on for about five minutes so from that he assumed he had another five-ten minutes if lucky. In one shift movement he was at the shelf and about to pull out the secret. "But wait, this could ruin you," his brain suddenly chipped in, "if this is big, it will ruin you and Blaine and what you have."

"Yeah well if it's big he should of told me." Kurt muttered under his breath. The paper was folded repeatedly until it was at it's smallest possible, Kurt made sure to do this as quickly as possible because the suspense was killing him. Hands shaking he finally undid the last fold which revealed, a hand written letter. Blaine's hand writing but Blaine had written this to Sebastian.

_Dear Seb,_

_I don't know what to say really, I saw that writing a letter helps let out feelings, so here I am letting out my feelings for you. What you did at the meeting was really.. well it hit me really hard. I'm sorry I ran out. I don't know want I would of done if I had stayed because to be honest with you I'm not sure of my feelings towards you. I know that I like you, I like you a lot. But, I couldn't do that to Kurt. I couldn't start or end a relationship by cheating because that's not me. I need to talk to Kurt. I need to work out what me and you have, I'm sorry that I haven't been texting you back as frequently. Busy week and I wanted to get my head clear for a few days. I'll talk to Kurt before you because I know that there is more than friendship between us. _

_Talk To You Soon,_

_Blaine (-: _

"Oh my god." Kurt whispered into the note. Tears were beginning to fall from his eyes, just as the water stopped running, a few minutes later Blaine came out wearing clear clothes and clutching a towel he used on his damp hair.

"Well that was a great wa-" Blaine's sentence came to a hault as he saw a beautiful boy sat on the edge of his bed crying his eyes out while gripping a note.

"No." Blaine whispered loud enough so Kurt could only just hear him. "No." Blaine said in a firm tone causing Kurt to look up and register Blaine's existence. "Where did you get that?"

"It was sticking out of your bookcase." He managed to choke out. "And also, what the fuck is this Blaine? What the fuck? Is this why you've been acting all weirdly for the past week? Because you have '_feelings'_ for Sebastian?" He began raising his voice and doing air quotations on the word feelings. Until that last sentence Blaine had looked sad for Kurt, apologetically even. But suddenly he snapped.

"Hey! Don't you _dare_ do that! Sebastian is a nice guy and he doesn't deserve your shit, Kurt!"

"Oh he's a nice guy is he? I'm pretty sure nice guys don't tamper with slushies and put people in hospital Blaine!"

"He apologised for that, I don't even care about it anyone. That slushie is the past. Sebastian's changed and so have I Kurt." This left silence in it's path, until Kurt managed to ask,

"What did you run out of?"

"When he took me aside and apologised we had an 'almost' moment."

"An 'almost' moment."

"We nearly kissed. We didn't but we nearly did and I backed out and left. I then got texts from him apologising and told him I'd talk to him in a few days. About 4 days after, I wrote that letter."

"Were you going to send it?"

"I was thinking about it and this morning I came to the conclusion that I would. I was going to talk to you about it in a few days."

"I see." Blaine's phone then vibrated with another text. Kurt slowly closed his eyes, he wanted to melt away. To dissolve into nothingness until everything was over.

"I guess this is it then." Blaine said after many minutes of silence.

"I guess so," He stood up to leave. "Goodbye Blaine."

"Bye Kurt. You know I'm sorry right?"

"I know." And with that it was over, he silently made his way down the hall and stairs and out of the door. Blaine Anderson took a few hours to mull thins over and then texted Sebastian.

Blaine was waiting at the Lima Bean the next day at one, he was a few minutes earlier than established. He was scratching at the side of his coffee cup with his thumb until a figure blocked his sunlight. He looked up at the tall smiling boy and grinned back, the look of love was shared between them. "Hey" said Blaine.

"Hi" said Sebastian taking a seat. That was where the conversation took off and that was where it all began. Sebastian Smythe and Blaine Anderson started everything from that one conversation.


End file.
